1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction tape roller device, and more particularly, to a correction tape roller device for covering an incorrect typography on paper with an adhesive correction material by pressing the tape coated with the correction material over the typographical errors on paper, and correcting the portion covered with the adhesive correction material in the necessary form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general correction tape roller device includes a predeterminately shaped case having an opening, at least one pair of rollers which are rotatably installed in the case, a tape wound on the rollers, and a tape guide which is installed in the opening, for guiding movement of the tape and allowing the correction material-coated tape to be pressed on paper.
A conventional correction tape roller device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, in connection with the above correction tape roller device.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing one example of a conventional correction tape roller device. FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing the internal structure of the correction tape roller device of FIG.
Referring to FIG. 1, a correction tape roller device 100 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,263, which includes a case 110, a first roller 130 around which the tape 120 coated with the correction material is wound, a second roller 140 around which the tape 120 from which the correction material has been peeled is wound, and a tape guide 150 in which at least one side thereof protrudes outward from the case 110 to allow the tape 120 coated with the correction material to be pressed on paper needed to be corrected, for guiding movement of the tape 120. Also, the correction tape roller device 100 further comprises an internal supporter 160 installed in the case 110, for stably supporting the first roller 130, the second roller 140, and the tape guide 150, a first gear 170 for rotating the first roller 130, a second gear 180 rotatably installed while being engaged with the first gear 170, for supporting the second roller 140, and a cap 190 combined with the front end of the case 110.
That is to say, when the tape 120 is pulled in one direction by an operation for coating the correction material on paper at the assembly state, the first roller 130 rotates and thus the second roller 170 rotates. Then, the second gear 180 engaged with the first gear 170 rotates, and the second roller 140 which is combined with the second gear 120 rotates. Naturally, the second roller 140 rotates in the reverse direction to the first roller 130. Thus, the correction tape 120 is released from the first roller 130 and moves along the tape guide 150 to be wound around the second roller 140. In this situation, the correction material is coated on the paper.
When the correction tape 120 moves, the moving path of the correction tape 120 should be properly adjusted so that the correction tape 120 smoothly moves. Such a play is performed by a first guide pole 112 and a second guide pole 114. The first guide pole 112 guides the tape 120 released from the first roller 130 and the second guide pole 114 guides the tape 120 from which the correction material has been peeled off to be wound around the second roller 140. Here, the first guide pole 112 always contacts an inner surface 120a of the tape 120, that is, a smooth surface, which does not prevent the tape 120 from proceeding. Meanwhile, the second guide pole 114 does not prevent the tape 120 form moving in a general situation, that is, in the case that the tape 120 is supplied at the state that the correction material has been completely peeled off from the tape 120. However, in the case that the tape 120 is supplied at the state that the correction material has not yet been removed from the tape 120, the tape 120 does not smoothly move due to a relatively large frictional force generated between the correction material and the second guide pole 114. To alleviate the above shortcoming, a guide rod 116 is further fitted on the outer circumferential surface of the second guide pole 114. The guide rod 116 includes a throughhole 117 into which the second guide pole 114 is inserted and a head 118 for preventing the tape 120 from seceding upwards from the guide rod 116.
That is, when the tape 120 is supplied at the state that the correction material has not been completely removed and thus the frictional force between the tape 120 and the guide rod 116 becomes larger, the guide rod 116 rotates to provide an advantage that the tape 120 from which the correction material has not been completely removed is comparatively smoothly passed. However, during correction, when the tape 120 from which the correction material has not been completely removed is instantaneously supplied toward the guide rod 116, it may occur that the guide rod 116 does not rotate. In this situation, the tape 120 is not supplied toward the second roller 140. Thus, the phenomenon that the tape 120 between the guide rod 116 and the end of the tape guide 150 becomes loose occurs often. If the tape guide 150 is kept apart from the paper at the state that the tape 120 between the guide rod 116 and the end of the tape guide 150 becomes loose, the whole tape 120 remaining between the first roller 130 and the second roller 140 becomes loose, and thus the portion where the correction material has been coated may freely move at the end of the tape guide 150. It is difficult to perform a correction work at the state that the tape 120 freely moves. In particular, a correction work of the minute portion cannot be accurately performed. Accordingly, the correction work should be performed after applying a sufficient tension to the tape 120 between the first roller 130 and the second roller 140 by reversely rotating the first roller 130 or the second roller 140 by force by means of a predetermined tool. This is a very cumbersome process. In addition, as being the case, it frequently occurs that the second guide pole 114 is broken during assembly or disassembly, in which case the whole case 120 cannot be used.